youngjusticefandomcom-20200222-history
Infiltrator
"Infiltrator" is the sixth episode of Young Justice. It premiered on February 11, 2011. Logline Artemis faces an uphill battle winning over her new teammates, as she tries to fill Red Arrow's boots on a mission he initiated: saving a brilliant young scientist from the League of Shadows.Allstetter, Rob (2011-01-29). "YOUNG JUSTICE EPISODES FOR FEBRUARY". Comics Continuum. Retrieved 2011-01-30. Synopsis Red Arrow (formerly known as Speedy) rescues Dr. Serling Roquette from the League of Shadows but not before she finishes making a weapon for them. , Aqualad, Miss Martian, Superboy on the beach.]] The The Team members enjoy a day on the beach while Wally is stuck in High School in Central City. After a long day of school, Wally finally arrives at their base but too late, because Batman and Green Arrow are already there to introduce to them their new teammate, Artemis. She and Wally get off on a bad start partially because he thinks she was Roy's replacement. Roy arrives and explains that the nano robotics genius that he just saved was forced to make the Fog. and Green Arrow introduce Artemis.]] The Fog is comprised with millions of microscopic nanotech infiltrators. They are capable of destroying anything in their path and hacking any system sending the info straight to the League of Shadows. While explaining the LOS already put their plan in action and used the fog to hack the Miami Beach university. Roquette is working to make a virus and tracking it so the Young Justice has to protect her since she has to go online making her whereabouts known to the Shadows. While Superboy and Robin go to get the Fog while the rest of the The Team stayed to protect the doctor. duels with Cheshire to protect Serling Roquette.]] After a few close calls and an excellent plan, Aqualad, Artemis, Kid Flash and Miss Martian manage to keep Dr. Roquette alive long enough to finish creating the virus. Robin and Superboy finish off the Shadow and stop the Fog from hacking Wayne Tech. While trying to flee one of the assassins gets stopped by Artemis but when she removes the mask she finds out its someone she knows and the assassin blackmails her into letting her go. Aqualad then walks out of the cafe with Roquette helping him and Kid Flash along with Miss Martian show up. Aqualad asks if Artemis saw Chesire's face in which she lies about it. Aqualad says it's fine and welcomes her to the team. Artemis teleports back to Gotham City and is confronted by Red Arrow. He tells her he is in on her secret, but said that he would not disclose her secret since Batman and Green Arrow probably had good reasons for the deception. Still, his suspicion brings him to threaten her to not hurt his friends before leaving. Sensei reports to The Light that while they managed to retrieve the data from Star Labs they were unable to get the data from Wayne Tech. The Light is displeased that the team interfered but state that they have an operative on the inside. Title Various entities and individuals in this episode could be considered infiltrators. Red Arrow infiltrates the League of Shadows base on Infinity Island. The Fog is composed of microscopic robotic infiltrators that can hack any system and retain the information. Artemis is regarded as an infiltrator of The Team, particularly by Kid Flash, due to her sudden and unsought enrollment in the team. The League of Shadows assassins (e.g. Cheshire) infiltrate the Happy Harbor High School in order to kill Serling Roquette. At the end of the episode, The Light indicate that they have an operative that has infiltrated The Team. Cast and characters Credited * Aqualad (Khary Payton) * Artemis (Stephanie Lemelin) * Kid Flash (Jason Spisak) * Miss Martian (Danica McKellar) * Robin (Jesse McCartney) * Superboy (Nolan North) * Cheshire (Kelly Hu) * Green Arrow (Alan Tudyk) * L-2 (Oded Fehr) * Professor Ojo (Nolan North) * Red Arrow (Crispin Freeman) * Sensei (Keone Young) * Serling Roquette (Tara Strong) Non-speaking roles The following characters appeared in the episode but were not credited. * Batman * Black Spider * Hook * Red Tornado Trivia * The guns used by the League of Shadows soldiers in the cold open are French made FAMAS assault rifles.﻿ * This episode marks the first time they are in their swimsuits. Miss Martian's is a yellow two-piece, Robin's is a pair of blue with red swim trunks, Superboy's is a pair of grey with white swim trunks, Aqualad's is a pair of blue with darker blue square leg suit, Kid Flash's is a pair yellow with red swim trunks and red lightning bolt going all the way around, and Artemis's is still unknown. * This episode reunites Tara Strong and Khary Payton who previously voiced Raven and Cyborg in Teen Titans. * When Cheshire is about to kill Dr. Serling Roquette at the end, she desists because the creation of the virus is completed. When this happens, Roquette's laptop emits a sound that's very similar to that of Ben's Omnitrix in Ben 10, another Cartoon Network show. Goofs * In this episode when Wally was out of uniform, he was not depicted with his freckles. * When Artemis sarcastically asks Wally what his powers were, her gloves covered her fingers, however at the beginning and afterwards it showed her fingers. * When you first see Sensei his eye with the scar is a different color white, then when you see him the next time. Ratings "Infiltrator" garnered an average of 2.1 million viewers among kids between 2 and 14.Gorman, Bill (2011-02-15). Ratings Notes for TBS, TNT, Cartoon Network; Including 'Conan,' 'Southland,' 'Clone Wars,' NBA & More. TV by the Numbers. Retrieved 2011-08-14. Quotes * Artemis:'' ''Pot, Kettle. Have you met? Kid Flash:'' ''Hey, hey! I do not need attitude from the newbie who drove Red Arrow off the team! Artemis: That is so not on me! Dr. Roquette: Fate of the world, at stake! Kid Flash: She started it! * Robin: 'You might cut her some slack. It ''was her arrow that saved your butt against Amazo. '''Kid Flash: What? No! That was Speedy's-I mean Red Arrow's... arrow. Right? Robin: Not so much. Kid Flash: *Scoffs* Well, still not giving her the satisfaction. Artemis: You know, I can still hear you! * Artemis: (looking at Superboy) Mmm...that boy. Miss Martian: He can hear you. We can all hear you. Artemis: Oh, I know. * Miss Martian: You embarrassed Superboy! Artemis: Didn't hear him say that. Miss Martian: Must you challenge everything? Artemis: Where I come from, that's how you survive. * Kid Flash: (to Artemis) This is all your fault! How'd that Shadow get in? Miss Martian: That's not really fair. I was outside too. Kid Flash: Outside being distracted by her! Besides I can't be mad at you.'' Thinking'' You gave me mouth to mouth. Everyone: We heard that! Kid Flash: Dang it! * Robin: WayneTech Override RG-4! * Chesire: I suppose now you will bring me to justice, let your new friends interigate me. I wonder if your position is secure enough to survive them learning everything I know. (They stare at each other and Artemis lowers her bow) ''Didn't think so. So like the Cheshire Cat, I'll just disappear. * '''Artemis: '''Step into the light, now! '''Red Arrow:' Nice move. Almost made me believed you are Green Arrow's niece.'Though we both know you're not. Still I'm sure G.A. and Bats have a reason for lying, so your cover's safe. But I warn you, do not hurt my friends. References * Weisman, Greg (2011-02-16). "YOUNG JUSTICE Episode #6 ("Infiltrator") Credits". Ask Greg. Retrieved 2011-02-18. Category:Season One episodes